Ytrium Orthoaluminates (YA103) are technologically important crystals for laser applications. Properties of these materials can be manipulated by doping with different ions, and Cr(3+) in particular. Here we apply EPR at X-, Q-, and W-frequency to fully characterize Cr(3+) ion and to derive accurate zero-field-splitting (ZFS) parameters.